Saphyra
by Moonlight Carrier
Summary: Saphyra the story of a girl that whants to know of her past and finds love on the way Sesshomaru his cold heart was melted that day. Rated for future content. ReadReview  thanks
1. Chapter 1

Ok well this is one of my longer stories I do not own any of the inu-yasha characters the only characters i own are Saphyra, Amy and Amena and any other characters I invent on the way

thanks lots Moonlight Carrier

_SAPHYRA_

(The story of a girl that wants to now of her past and finds love on the way)

(A Sesshoumaru/Saphyra fic)

**Chapter1:**

_**the day it all started**_

Saphyra they said she was a child that came from the moon and the stars, child of the havens they said, but the name that stayed was THE MOON CHILD.

_**the beginning**_

One a night were a girl about in her 20 that was taking a walk in the forest and found a bundle of cloth near a tree and went to see watt it was. The light of the moon caresses her form as she stretched her arms and took the cloth away to revile a baby! She took the girl in her arms, and look around to see if anybody was there, who did she belong to, she did not see no one so she brought the baby with her. The 20 year old girl looked at the baby and said "I will bring you to my friends she will now what to do with you" she said as she smiled at the baby. She came to a big building made out of stone and a big fence that went around the whole building, there was a sign that said "the school for the unwanted, and you now who you are" and it was filled with an incantation that now mortal would be able to read. She pulled on the string that was on the side of the building and a bell rang trough the hole building. Every one was steel sleeping. As the bell rang every one shot out of there beds. In one room there awoke a girl, it was the head mistress, she had long green hair and flashy green eyes and on her forehead she had a mark of a fore leaf clover and her skin was very pale, she had a black dress to sleep in, she got out of bed and threw on a cloak of dark green and went to her office and turned the intercom on and said "there is no reason to be afraid I will take care of it, now every body back to bed now!" she put her hood on and ran to the entrance to see her friend standing there she took her hood off and said "Amy watt are you doing here" as she opened the door to let her friend in Amy said "Amena look what I found" as she showed the baby to her. Amena looked at the baby and said "why did you bring her here Amy " I don't now what to do with her, you now I have a family and I can not support another child, please take her give her a good education". Amena says as she takes the child from Amy's arms "what makes you think she will be able to learn what I teach" Amy " I don't now you were the first person I thought of and just look at her closely she looks of your kind, sorry but I have to go before he gets mad at me for being so long, bye!" she said as she was running away. Amena just looked at her friend run away and then turn her eyes to the baby in her arms, she took the cloth away from the baby, her eyes widen instantly at the angel in her arms "you are a gift of god, a child of the havens (she looked closer) no you come from the stars and a moon yes you are the moon child yes that's what you are" she was a half breed, half angel and half demon__

well I hope you liked it and fund in interesting enough to keep on reading I would like at least one or too reviews not to much to ask is it lol -

thanks Moonlight Carrier


	2. Magic School

find that the first chapter dos not say much so I decided to put up the second chapter well I hope this gives you a better idea of the story is

Moonlight Carrier

**Chapter2:**

_**Magic School**_

The Moon child was now 19 years old but was better known as Saphyra. She has auburn hair that stops at her shoulders, her eyes are lavender, she has elf ears, demon teeth and claws, her angel wings are hidden most of the time, she has lavender marking's all over her body she also had a moon in the middle of her forehead and a star that is attached on the lower tip of the moon, and she has very fair skin, she wore dark purple priestess pants, and her top was a light brown halter top tide around the neck.

Saphyra turned around at the voice of her mother Amena, that says "the ceremony is going to be held in the grate hall…. Would you like me to help you get ready?" Saphyra says "of course mother" she gave her a big smile and they walked off to her room.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sesshomaru and his comrades were in a clearing. Sesshomaru was watching Rin play with Ah-Un the dragon demon she called her pet and Jaken was watching her and mumbling something under his berth, about how much he hated humans. Sesshomaru just looked at the seen with his emotionless face.

Rin came running up to Sesshomaru with a hand full of flowers and said "look Sesshomaru- sama, Rin brought some flowers for you" "thank you Rin" " you know... there missing one... my favorite flower.. hummm ... the purple one" "lavender" " yes that is the one" she said with a big smile

_**In Saphyra's room**_

her mother was tying up the last obi. Her kimono was a pure white silk, it had silver lining , on the bottom right of the kimono there was a silver design of sakura blossom three , her hair was tide up in a bun with some strands coming out in curls and she also had five sorted beautiful sakura blossoms in them.

Amena looked at her daughter lovingly and said "I have a present for you", she gave a box to Saphyra and opened it. In the box there laid the school emblem a tear drop, Amena said "you like it is hand crafted by elf's" Saphyra nodded she had no words for the beauty beheld in her hand, the blueish liquid held purity that's what made it radiate light.

Her mother looked at her and said "you look beautiful" she smiled and said "thank you".

All though she did not like dressing so formally, this was a special occasion she was graduating from school and then leave on a journey and some day she would come back... maybe, but this is the moment she had been waiting for she was finally graduating.

She walked slowly to the great hall. The doors were carved with an elaborate design of an elfin maiden surrounded by leaves, it was in memories of the school founder, it was Amena's mother. Emphasized the door for the walls were made of stone. The whole school was awaiting her arrival, her mother was already there since she was the head mistress. Saphyra went up to the door's, and they opened, she steps in.

Well I hope you liked it the next chapter is the ceremony of her graduation and Sesshomaru suspicions of what is to come. Looking foreword to hear your reviews

See ya next time Moonlight Carrier


	3. The Ceramony

Thanks so much for the review, I revised the second chapter again if you want to read it :D ...This chapter is for atraSpei for this was the first person who reviewed my story .. And for Saphyra marking, the explanation for them will come later.

thanks lots Moonlight Carrier

**chapter3:**

_**the ceremony**_

She step in all her glory, the inside of the great hall was very large with pale yellow walls.

In front of her there awaited the 4 teachers and her beloved mother.

They were sitting in a formal position on a blue mat with a mahogany table placed before them, behind them stood the sacred wall were thee ancestors portrait hung.

As procedures calls she nods to her right and her left were her fellow students sits, also in the same position as the teachers but had deferent colored mats for they were still considered youth not elders.

She arrives at the bottom of the three steps that awaited the red mat, she sits on her knees feet crossed and bowed her head down and stretches her hands forward. She got up and walked up the three white marble stairs were waits a grey mat with a blue siding.

She sat down and saw on the table laid 5 bundle of cloth.

Her first teacher was an elf with long white hair and jade colored eyes witch fit very well for her name was Jade, beside Jade was sitting the second teacher Cliff, he was a lean man with brown shoulder length hair with brown golden eyes, beside him was Heather, her golden hair fell to her waist and her golden eyes was as mysterious as she, beside the golden teacher was Butch her hand to hand and also her swordsmanship teacher, had a brush cut with eyes as black as ash, and the fifth was her dear mother Amena ( whom you all know ).

Jade was the first one to speak:

"I give you this gift because you have graduated from archery"

She unfolded the bundle in front of her and took out a long bow and a quiver [a bag for arrows

"this bow will never break."

Saphyra nodded in thanks, Cliff was the second to speak

"I give you this second gift for stealth"

He took out boots and a cloak for the bag,

"these will help you run faster and this" gesturing towards the cloak,

"will help you in all of the weather conditions"

he smiled at her and she gave him one in return,

Heather says

"I give you the gift of healing"

She took out a golden bag

"this will heal all wounds and sicknesses "

Saphyra nodded, Butch was next his rough low voice cutting the silence

"I give you the forth the gift of hand to hand combat and of swordsmanship"

He took out too long swords, daggers in various size's and a belt to put them in

"use them well"

he smiled at her and she did the same, the fifth gift her mother was giving it to her

" I give you the fifth gift and the last for graduating at this school"

She took out a necklace, it was a big black gem

" this is from the dark elf's, you will now what it's powers is when the time comes "

She looked at her mother and smiled as she nodded,

Amena says " And now my child you can go on your journey, and tell us what you have learned, when you come back"

Saphyra says "but of course I would see it no other way, as you all are my family"

everybody cheered and the party for her graduation began, this was the last day she would be at that school for a long time. Everybody congratulated her for her accomplishment.

She was now sitting at a table pulling at her formal wear for she was very uncomfortable, unknowingly Jasper her jokester of a friend his brownish gold eyes glowing mischievously. Raising his left arm that held the ice cold glass of water, bringing it closer to Saphyra's head he started to tilting it slowly. The water sturted as someone cast a spell

"REVERSE" ??

Saphyra turns around to see Jasper's face dripping with water. A loud rumbling laugh was heard with a cute childish one. Jasper screamed :

"Dame you Angelo I fucking hate you you ruined my perfect plan"

"no plan is ever perfect, you idiot"

Behind Angelo there was a giggling girl with dark blue hair, with a pink kimono with purple flowers, Stepping in Saphyra line of view the girl came running up to Saphyra saying:

"SAPHIRA, SAPHIRA I CAN'T BELEIVE IT, you've finally graduated, y ...you...hummmm...youuuuu...hummm...your finally out you can do whatever you want now" (-)

Saphyra took Amiko in her arms and said:

" I KNOW I KNOW.."

"We all know it"??

"RANGER stop being a cocky sun of a bitch" Jasper yielded

Miyury , Ranger's girlfriend, started laughing wile slapping his back. All the wile Amiko whispered to Saphyra

"i'm sure his back is covered in bruises...over bruises over bruises over bruises"

Saphyra head starts to spin she grabbed Amiko by the shoulders and said with a sarcastic voice

"CALM DOWN Amiko , I get the point everything's okay"

" I believe you sis" Amiko says with a big smile and giving a hug to Saphyra.

Saphyra always wondered why Amiko called her sis and always acted like a child when she was the smartest kid in school.

Now that Miyury was finished slapping Ranger on the back, they all want congratulate Saphyra.

Saphyra returned to her room tired from the evening events and her friends childish game's although she had fun.

_**Meanwhile**_

Sesshomaru and his comrades (his imp that I dislike and Rin with her dragon pet Ah-Un) Jaken came up to lord Sesshomaru and said

"me lord why is it that you keep this unworthy human child with us?"

Sesshomaru replied

" Jaken, it is none of your concern, my reasons are my own"

he said with his emotionless face all the while looking to Rin play with Ah-Un, Jaken looked at him and then went back to yelling at Rin for her immature way of playing. Sesshomaru took his eyes off the seen (with Rin and Jaken) to bring them to the setting sun, and says

"Jaken, set up camp it is to late to fly back to the castle."

It was now night and Rin was curled up beside Ah-Un sleeping peacefully, Jaken was under a three not to far from Rin snoring very loudly (good thing Rin dos not wakeup very easily lol)

Sesshomaru was in a near open field with beautiful flowers and the full moon shining brightly, there was a soft wind that made the grass and flowers swayed to Sesshomaru, all the wile his silver hair flowed beautifully around him wile thinking to himself [something will happen tomorrow, nor good or bad, nor when it will come or were, but I do know something will happen.

I hope you liked it, the next chapter is There Meeting, well its kind of obvious what this chapter is lol - looking foreword to hear your reviews

see ya next time Moonlight Carrier


	4. Their Meeting

**Chapter4: **

_**There meeting **_

The sun was rising over the mountains, the ray's of light penetrated Saphyra widow making it clear enough to see Saphyra was already awake and dressed in her priestess pants and her small brown halter top.

Her hair in a high ponytail, she had a bag with provisions for her voyage on her back, her wings were hidden with a spell, she had her cloak in her bag, she had her belt that held her swords and daggers around her waist and pouch of healing powder was also attached to it, she held her long bow in her right hand wrapped with a magenta silk cloth and she had her quiver starting at her right shoulder ending at her left hip, she had her boots on, and her beautiful necklace.

She said good bye to her mother and friends she gave a hug to all her friends and bid them farewell.

She turned around facing the gates, she put her right hand on the cold steal bars, her anxiety rushed to her head, stepping away from the school the gates closed themselves.

_**Meanwhile **_

Sesshomaru was now in his castle sitting at his desk and reading the letters that were sent by the other lord about their visit, he called Jaken and said

"I'm going to go survey the grounds, look after Rin while I'm gone"

Jaken said

"Of course me lord Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru got up and left.

He was in the middle of his survey and caught an unfamiliar sent and a strong power he began running to the aura.

When he got there he was greeted by Saphyra whom had just walked into the western land.

_**Saphyra's point of view **_

Saphyra had just walked in the western land, unknown to her that thee most powerful demon occupied these part of the region lands. She was walking in an opened field when she felt a strong aura coming towards her, she knew that what ever it was, it was contemplating her, so she took out her long bow and arrow (the cloth was tide to both ends) and it flowed wonderfully to her, her bag was on the floor.

Her hands were steady while she was holding the bow and arrow her arrow was ready to be shot.

Saphyra shot an arrow towards Sesshomaru, it was so fast that Sesshomaru had trouble evading it, he turned around to see the arrow imbedded in the three.

He looked to Saphyra whom had another arrow ready. She was having a hard time to see because of the sun was in her eyes, she closed them just for a second and when she opened them Sesshomaru was standing right in front of her, she said with a commanding voice

"What do you want?"

He looked upon her and said

"These are my land's you are trust passing, and who are you to talk to me in that informal tone, as if a was but a mere servant"

She looked at him and said, all the wile putting her bow and arrow down

"I did not now I was trust passing, my humble apologies"

She bowed, he looked at her suspiciously and said

"Your name"

He could tell she was no ordinary girl, she was half demon and something else he could not identify, and she looked like someone who knew what she was doing with all her swords and bow.

She did not answer him he was going to ask again when she said

"Is it so important for you to know my name?"

Sesshomaru did not understand why she did not want to tell him so he thought up something she could not refuse

"Yes for you would have no other choice but to fight me"

She looked at him and said

"If that's really what you want"

he looked pleased with the answer. But he didn't expect she would take her double blade sword (one on the bottom and one on the top) out of her belt and say

" common then"

he was surprised but he did not let it show, he replied in his cool calm voice

"if I win, tell me your name and you will then leave my lands"

Saphyra spun her sword in her hand once and says

"When I win I can come and go as I please, and we talk afterwards"

she looked in his eyes with a playfulness in hers and a big smile on her lips, he looked at her with a little amusement in his eyes and smirked

"deal"

Saphyra and Sesshomaru were about 20 feet from each other, waiting for one or the other to start.

Sesshomaru came up right beside Saphyra, still facing her, and brought Tokijin to her throat only to be stopped by her own sword

"I was taught by the best"

she said with a smile baring her teeth looking at him from the corner of her eye. Not taking his eyes off her he put his left leg behind her legs. Saphyra was surprised as she could not move, it was as though he had put a spell on her, but she did not let it show on her face. He pushed her right shoulder, she threw her sword over her head, it landing in the ground, as she was falling she turned around and landed like a cat, her body was almost touching the ground as he said with a smirk on his face

"so was I"

she got up and was face to face with Sesshomaru, she said with flames in her eyes

"let's see who has been taught the best"

There swords clashed together many time over the hour, he looked at her and said

"not bad for a half bread"

she jumped in the air and said

" I trained hour on end against my friends and master, trying to perfect thee art "

'she was so emotionless , he knew now that she was hiding something and he wanted to know what' Saphyra noticed that Sesshomaru was in deep though, she took this to her advantage and came up behind him and brought her lips to his ear and whispered in a soft voice

"never let your guard down, even if I am a girl"

[it was as if he was in a trance, her voice was so soothing too his sensitive ear's Saphyra went in front of Sesshomaru his eyes were following her the whole time, she came up too him and pouched on his shoulder and said

"what you do too me, I do too you"

Sesshomaru was falling and at the same time thinking

[what did she do to me?

the spell was broking when he was almost touching the ground he pouched himself up quickly and said

"that's fine with me"

There fight went on for a long time they were both evenly matched, then Sesshomaru said

"why don't we try hand to hand combat" Saphyra said

"I still win you know" in a seductive voice

Saphyra jump up over Sesshomaru's, and took off her belt in mid air, she landed behind him and dogged his claws crouched down and broth her leg out tripping him, he fell back but recovered fast he said

"your pretty fast"

she looked at him and said

"so are you"

he came up fast and grabbed her hands and broth her body up too his so she couldn't move, her back was up too his chest.

For some odd reason Sesshomaru like this being, the way she could keep up with him, he did not even know her yet and already he felt so close to her. (Sesshomaru was deep in thought once again).

Saphyra could sense that he was in deep thought, as he loosens his hold on her, Saphyra had this vary unfamiliar emotion that overwhelmed her she had butterfly's in her stomach, it was like she was waiting for something but she did not now what, she felt a kind of resemblance between her and Sesshomaru but she couldn't explain. She got out of his grip, kicking off the ground she jumped over his head , taking his hands behind his back and then held him there whispering softly into his ear

"so who has gotten who?"

he used his strength and pulled his hands up in the air bringing Saphyra whit them, he grabbed her by her wrists, he pulled her down so she was facing him inches away from his face.

"I got you".

Saphyra looked him in the eyes and said (their lips brushing together)

"do you really think that"

he looked at her and her eyes turned midnight blue. He lost his grip, Saphyra took this to her advantage and jumped up and let her wings out (she looked the same except for her eyes were midnight blue and her skin was covered with what looked like star dust)

Sesshomaru's thoughts [impressive she's half demon half angel , a rare blend he looked at her all the while trying to keep his emotions hidden.

Saphyra started too sing an enchantment and the sky went dark and stars started to fall towards Sesshomaru he dogged them all but they didn't stop . Sesshomaru was not the kind to back down but he decided that she was the winner in this case [this was the first time he had ever back down. Well except with Inu-yasha he sighs

"you have one this time"

Saphyra descend closer to the ground, her eye rolling back , her head spinning with fatigue, she collapsed.

Sesshomaru watched Saphyra collapses and went to her side to see what had happened.

Well i hope you liked it, the next chapter is A Night Of The Past. I wont be updating this story for the next five to six days for i will be gone. Looking forward to hear your reviews :) thanks lots

see ya next time Moonlight Carrier


	5. sorry

I'm very sorry it's been very long since I have updated, I most likely will only be updating on summer vacation because I half to revises my story again.

Again I'm very sorry a hope you all will forgive me

Thanks lots Moonlight Carrier


End file.
